Relentlessly Craving
by The Play of Pessimism
Summary: After New Direction's win at Sectionals, it was all forgotten. Or that is what it seemed, until a violent fire rose inside of Sam longing to burn the other human being in its heat.
1. Virus

**Title:** Relentlessly Craving

**Warning: **M (just in case, for future chapters)

**Pairing: **Sam Evans/Blaine Anderson

**Summary: **After Blaine's outburst during the dance practice for Sectionals, their relationship had become tense. However, after New Direction's win at Sectionals, it was all forgotten. Or that is what it seemed, until a violent fire rose inside of Sam longing to burn the other human being in its heat.

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I barely know how this whole thing works. I've been a reader for more than a year and I just decided to begin writing less poetic stories as a challenge. It's been weird so far, but very cool. Hope you like it. The Title is a line from Björk's song "Wanderlust" from the album Volta. In addition, you'll notice the Prologue is in first person view. I tried to keep it all in Sam's head. Yet, for the story itself, third person view will be around.

Thoughts are written in_ italics _and text messages with this format: **From - **"..."

Am I missing something? Ah, yes the **disclaimer**!

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters of the TV series. I'm also not part of Fox or anything related with it, just a consumer with a wild imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Virus

_So here we are, back at square one. Our differences solved, though it kinda hurts that he all too subtly called me a whore. Not because I sort of was one, but because he doesn't know how hard everything got with all the lying, the looking at Stevie and Stacy, and remembering it was all because of them and their happiness. It kinda hurt, back then, that he had to hide his morals inside of his chest of drawers before he left his home at night, to please middle-aged women. However, what hurt the most was that for a while he wasn't the one that mattered, he was okay with that part, but now that his joy and life completion were important, it was a fact that he was far from any of those goals._

_Sectionals were a blast, I was able to sing and dance as if my life depended on it, while things went on so fast that I barely registered our name being called for 1st Place. All feuds were forgotten and my heart's foe decided to hug Finn, and I just had to break in and make it a triple hug. It was the excuse I had been looking for to touch him and feel tenderness in the atmosphere. Everything could be forgiven now, even though a problem hovered around both: the divas. Mercedes and Kurt had been together the whole time, and now they just stood in the way together, ironic, isn't it? Don't take me wrong, both are very loveable, one in a friend-brotherly way, and the other in a sensual friendly way. But the former was in an extremely stable relationship with the hottest guy around, and the latter was my so called "Summer Fling", and let's just say that every fire leaves ashes. But is it only ashes? Ughh it's too confusing to bother, anyway. I needed a relationship and if Mercedes was all I got, then I would fight for her, although I am certain we'll never get beyond the kissing, at least during school term, let's leave the summer out of it._

_Going back to the happy married couple, Kurt is adorable and I get why Blaine likes or loves him. Hell, I could have fallen for him, were it not for popularity and Finn. It's not like right now I could use a boyfriend to boost the slushies coming at my body in a couple of days, it's just that such an aggressive guy could turn out for the better in life, eventually. Ugh, I should just hit the gym and forget this. I remember Stevie playing with snow and Stacy making a snow-angel. Yeah, that is it, I need a distraction._

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, I already have Chapter 1 and 2 written by hand. Let's hope for the best and say that I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thanks for bothering and reading.**

**Lucio**


	2. Back Then Our Universe Wasn't There

**Title: **Relentlessly Craving

So here we are, Chapter 1 at last! Thanks for reading guys! It was kind of an emotional journey writing this one, and piano, violin and oboe covers of very moving songs helped me quite a lot. It gets intense, writing angsty moments, yet filled with nostalgia. Thanks for the alerts and favourites I already recieved! Wasn't expecting that one! If you find my English is sort of basic or not very polished, blame it on my luck. I'm Uruguayan (South America) and let's say I'm privileged to have learnt so much, but still I'm not good with the narrative genre, poems are simpler to me somehow lol. And please, forgive mistakes, for I will correct everything tonight but right now I don't have Microsoft Word available so, please, forgive me.

Please, enjoy this one. I dedicate it to all of those Blam Evanderson shippers who get hit by Klainers around the web. Let's live in our happy world for a while, shall we?

_Thoughts in italics_ and mobile texts in**_ Name:_**_"..."_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, nor Fox or any of the characters mentioned here. If I did then Glee wouldn't have so many mistakes in its continuity.

* * *

><p>Chapter1: <strong>Back Then Our Universe Wasn't There<strong>

The phone beeped with a text from Rachel reminding him they would meet at the Auditorium to sing the "Ultimate Anthem Of Adolescence", also known as "We are Young" by Fun, a very cool indie-pop band. So cool, Sam already had it in his iPod and listened to it every once in a while. In fact, he was grateful that his parents decided to give it as a goodbye present along with the iTunes buying cards. He liked to go deep inside of his mind, when no other happy place was left around him. Thus, he knew the song's lyrics very well and didn't need to learn them in the two hours he had left before the performance.

A benefit that came from being part of the school's show choir was that he could stay around for the rest of the day, and since going back home to come to school again in an hour and a half wasn't too exciting, he just decided to hit the gym. Indeed, days like this one, were made to be spent at the gym, working out and turning off his brain. Sam got to his locker and grabbed the small bag with the gym clothes he always saved for school. He got his iPod as well, but before he could pick any of the few songs he had, his phone beeped. His face took a confused expression when reading the name. The content of it was even more confusing and shocking:

**Santana**: "Hey Trouty, what's up? Oh wait, I know what is up, I always knew ;)"

**Sam**: "Hey! Talking 'bout Cedes right?"

**Santana:** "Oh of course, who else? It's not as if your giant-fishy lips decided to pout towards a pale-as-dead hobbit."

_Holy Crap! She knows then! Umm..what to do? Ugh, the gym can wait for this..._  
>His phone beeped.<br>_Crap! Crap! Crap!_  
>With frustration he grabbed his mobile again, after reading the text Sam was even more confused and frustrated.<p>

**Santana:** "The gym must be a very interesting place right now, with everybody out... ;)"

_Hold on, what's she talking about? The gym? Everyone out? Wasn't it about Blaine? This is weird. Does she mean sex? With her? Ok, this is too confusing._  
>Deciding to hit the gym anyway, Santana or not, he began shuffling and turned his attention to his iPod. After choosing the song that meant the most to him, he just focused on pretending Santana had never texted him. While Fleetwood Mac sung in his ears, he freed his mind and let himself sink into the memories of the previous year. He remembered how his story at McKinley began with the whole Finn and Quinn issues, and then Kurt came in but left out of freight. Sam should have protected him; after all it was only Kurt who broke the whole "duet" thing just for his sake. After that Santana came in and created so many walls inside his head he was barely able to be at Glee club anymore, not mentally. Thankfully, Brittany took her attention away and it all got better somehow, yet his verbal abilities had diminished so much, people rarely noticed he was around. Prom was coming round by that time and as soon as he saw all of the posters hanging from the school walls, he did what he could to comfort himself: shrugging, shuffling and surrendering to reality.<p>

Then Mr. Schue had a great idea, having a week assignment about the most boring album in history (or that's how it seemed at the moment): Rumours by Fleetwood Mac. As if that wasn't enough, he had to go to Quinn for help with his siblings and then Kurt also found out, summarising, he was a burden again. That couldn't be all, could it' No, stupid Finn and his brainless persona had to drag Rachel-CannotKeepQuiet-Berry with him to spy on his to be girlfriend because he was insecure. To wrap it up, everybody began speculating he was dating Quinn and sleeping with Kurt (oh right, that must be why Blaine hates him so much!) and boosted his angst with songs about love and stuff like that, which were what normal people called "problems". It was almost too much that day, he had to scream, punch Finn in the face and make sure Rachel never spoke again. Dammit! Of course, after he explained himself they came to his "home" and apologised but the damage was there. Hell, it still is here! However, they were truly sorry; they even got him his old guitar! Everybody remembered his existence in the following weeks, and were sweet and loving. Prom was a few weeks away, and he was single and not enthusiastic about going alone. Then Rachel came in and brought another soul filled with need for love. That's the Mercedes he had loved, the girl who needed attention as much as he did. Of course he loved his siblings and family, but right now, it was all about the children, and a part of him wanted the same attention, and if Mercedes was his angel, he didn't care whether the foul St. James had puked on her face, she must be beautiful and full of emotions, something he could borrow. After that too much stuff happened, they had lost Nationals in a very horrible manner, he had to move to Kentucky and to boost his emotional confusion he and Mercedes began dating. Summer ended, and the contact with Mercedes ended as well. Months after school term began; he was still working as a stripper and living a superfluously good life. Yet, he missed not being an adult without a graduation diploma.

A miracle happened and he was shocked to find Rachel handing a dollar to a semi-naked version of him, in one of the nights he went, all too casually, to work at Stallion's. After that, the Golden Couple pleaded him to come back. At first, the shock got the most of him and Sam defied the idea of going back to School of Doom. Then he came into his senses and the rush hour came back. It seemed like yesterday when he was asking his parents' permission, and now here he was, going to work-out in McKinley's gym hours after the New Directions had won, with him included. It was too much.

The gymnasium's doors were right in front of him, and it was just like Santana had said earlier, it was empty and ready for some fun to begin. It was a pity Sam was stressed and oh so very hooked up on someone else. He sighed, dropped the bag, turned off the music, and walked towards the stalls to shake his thoughts off magically with a very cold cleansing session. He was stopped by three fast blows. Sam wasn't hit, but then again the same noise kept filling his ears. Then came a frustrated sigh from a familiar voice, he wished he didn't know.

_Nice way of forgetting Sam! Damn that Latin bitch, she knew everything!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Wooooph...Now, that was more intense than what I thought it would be. In fact, there's more in it than what there was originally, so feel flattered. ;)<strong>

The title of the chapter comes from a very inspiring lady, who sings the line in a song called "Cosmogony" in her new album Biophilia. The title of the chapter will always be a reference to the artist who inspired me to write in that moment and who helped me sit down and put everything in the computer. Next chapter, the homage will probably go to 90s Madonna, you guess why!

Also, reviews are welcome. I mean, who doesn't like feedback?

Thanks for reading once again!

Lucio

**azel e b y is top and shot Sam a death sentencing glare.  
>"I hate you" he spat venomously.<br>Hurt, shock and confusion hit him the hardest while the other man took off. Both green and hazel had burnt with desire less than a minute ago and now hate blazed through the cloud-burst Sam suddenly felt had materialized over his head. He bit his lip in frustration.**

_Why does all of this crap keep happening to me? I'm fucking tired.__  
><em>Before he could cry though, his phone beeped:

**Santana:** "Nice show Trouty. Oh, and 20 minutes left for you to be late for the Auditorium Loser Assembly. Xx.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, if I thought the last episode was hard, this one was really tough specially because when I found the right time to write, people kept talking around me and I couldn't focus on Madonna moaning in my headphones while a 90s electronic beat rang on the back. <strong>_Erotic, Erotic, Put your hands all over my body._** This time the title goes to the 53 year old who inspires my inner beast with songs like "Justify My Love" and "Erotica". If you like the chapter, thank her.**

**Also, your thoughts on "On My Way"? Shocking and esciting, right? I mean I'm still in psychedelia from all that went on in just one episode. Who else noticed how good Chord looked under that costume? *drools* **

**Oh and I'm sticking around, I'm not leaving, it may take weeks for me to update but I will try to do it in the middle of schoolwork. Oh and please please please, REVIEW! I've had a lot of alerts, but nobody has said whether they like this or not, I need to know please. In fact, if you review, it is going to boost my writer's inspiration and write more for you. I like how this is going, in my head at least.**

**Thanks for reading once again,**

**Lucio.**


	3. I Only Hurt The Ones I Love

**Title: **Relentlessly Craving

**Warning: **Explicit Sexual Content in this chapter! Yep! My first shot at smut, followed by a little bit of violence... So, beware minors! Oh and this is slash (male/male) do not read if you are disgusted (What the hell are you doing here anyway?) and if you don't know what m/m means, please go away and watch The Powerpuff Girls, thank you :)

**Pairing:** _Blaine/Sam_ DUH! Orcas are left for the gay sharks XD

**Disclaimer:** Ok, if you didn't notice I do not own Glee and I don't write hour-long chapters so, I'm not related to Fox or Glee. And even though I have my suspicions, I'm not declaring by writing this piece of fiction that Darren or Chord are gay and in a relationship. At all.

Well, hereby I present, Chapter 2 of the Relentlessly Craving Series. This one may be more interesting for you, more fun. It's my first shot at smut, so I'm sorry if you feel as cold as an ice-cube :-/

* * *

><p><strong>I Only Hurt The Ones I Love.<strong>

Blood flowed out of the boxing bag in streaks, as powerful as the fists that had provoked the damage. _  
><em>_Nice one Sam! Now you're thinking in metaphors!_ He rolled his eyes at himself and his thoughts. Here he was, in the middle of the gym, watching, or rather creeping, at the hottest young man he'd ever seen. Not that he had ever thought of another man like that, Sam was completely straight, until Blaine came into the mix. Especially when he was wearing just shorts and a tank top, and sweat covered his body, running down every curve and making his primal look even darker. Sam rolled his eyes again, his thoughts were betraying him and well his circulatory system wasn't helping either; _Maybe Blaine would like that, metaphors...chivalry, a man, gentle touches and cuddling. Or maybe he'd rather go Shawshank on me._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sequence of feral punches and a very deep breath coming from Blaine. Then he felt it, Blain was angry. Like, really angry. Now, the question is why such a poised guy would be as angry as this. _Last time I've seen him like this was a few days ago when we fought, but I haven't talked to him in a while, and at Sectionals everything was fine. Unless..._

Blaine interrupted his thoughts with bitterness in his tongue."You're gonna keep creeping? _Punch_ "Cause I could keep hitting this bag till the world ends" _Punch_  
><em>Fuck! He's seen me! Fuck Fuck Fuck! I must be such a weirdo right now. <em>"Um.."_ Great, now I'm a stupid weirdo.__  
><em>"You know" he exhaled. "A couple of days ago your face was there" Blaine said pointing the centre of the punching bag. He looked at Sam for an endless second and then rushed into a frenzy, hitting the bag as fast and hard as he could. _Punch Punch Punch Punch Punch Punch.__  
><em>Sam exhaled deeply, and answered with a hurt whisper: "And now?"  
>It had been a soft murmur but it had been audible enough for Blaine to freeze in position and bring a shadow over himself.<br>"Me"  
>Sam hadn't meant it like that, at all. He wanted to know whether his image had improved in Blaine's eyes or if hate still coursed through the shorter man's veins. Instead, he found a shattered boxer trying to hide his pain inside of gloves. <em>Punch. Punch Punch.<em> Blaine was still at it apparently, but his eyes were somewhere else, Sam could tell. A broken breath came out from the brunette's mouth, followed by three consecutive punches, each weaker than the previous one. Sam slowly walked towards Blaine, trying to figure out what to do in the meantime, somehow thrown off by the sudden confession. It wasn't long before the first sob erupted from the other man's lips. It was strained, as if it had been fought but released a moment after. It hurt Sam when he heard it; there had to be a lot of emotion behind it, damage. The theory was proven right when a second longer one resounded in the almost empty room.

"Blaine" Sam whispered while moving closer to the other boy. The nearer he got the louder and more frequent the sobs became. Blaine insisted and punched the duffel bag with all of the strength he had. _Punch Punch._ Blaine was shaking by the time Sam was a step away from him; the brunette attempted to hit the bag again with full force, and he did but before coming back to a standing position, the daze took over him and obliged him to close his eyes. Jumping from his position Sam reached out to grab Blaine before he fell, forcing the smaller one to turn around and face him, Sam realized two things: one, Blaine was heavier than what he expected, and two, tears were running down his cheeks. Blaine was beautiful and a good person, he didn't deserve this, exhausting himself till passing out.

While Sam held a drained Blaine, whose eyes fought to burst open, he was left in a trance. He shifted their positions a little and got to sit on a bench while holding the other man. He couldn't resist it and ran his fingers through the skin, washing the sweat away with tender strokes. He massaged the muscles and moist hairs on Blaine's skin, but then he noticed how enthused he was as well. The situation was getting awkward; Sam wanted to soothe and lull the boy, not arouse himself, and to make it even odder, Blaine opened his eyes revealing want. Shocked, Sam gulped and stared at the hazel eyes that inspired his dreams. He was taken aback by the sudden loss of weight when the shorter got up, but was soon even more astonished when he regained it. Blaine was now straddling him and resting his hands on his chest, hunger in his eyes and the Devil in his smile.

Their eyes locked for a second, and then fire exploded inside of the room, when their lips followed the same path. The kiss was tender for a brief instant, but a groan escaped Blaine's mouth provoking them to force themselves on each other. It became rough and aggressive, making both moan and grab at each other. The brunette clawed at the blonde's pectoral muscles and pinched them in a certain occasion, making the straddled boy cry out in satanic pleasure, while cupping and squeezing Blaine's butt cheeks.  
>"God Blaine" he cried, moaning deeper when he felt the wet mouth travelling down his neck, biting, eating it, claiming it. The straddler grinned and took his time tasting the skin and leaving what was golden, in a bloody red. Following his partner's example, he trailed his hands to palm the other's round cheeks, but his grip grew stronger the tougher he bit the skin near Sam's shoulder blades. He massaged his buttocks while letting his mouth leave sloppy kisses on the bruises he had left. The blonde groaned and took Blaine's face in his hands, forcing the lips back on his. As both began to eat each other and grab as much of each other as they could, the temperature rose and their bodies began producing sweat, making their fingers slide on the skin and driving their senses wild. Sam reached the point of insanity when Blaine chewed on his fleshy lips, and moaned loudly with primal yellow eyes and deep grunts to follow. Instinctively he grabbed Blaine's shoulders and forced himself on his mouth as he pushed the other man against the wall, devouring him in the process. When he decided to move down from the shorter's man mouth, a hand was placed behind his head directing his every move, while guttural moans filled the room. Brutality steamed from both bodies whilst hands roamed over muscles and fresh scars.<p>

Sam broke the charm by stepping back and looking at Blaine. He waited for a second, dilated pupils meeting and communicating secretly. Before any protest could be made, Sam ripped Blaine's top aggressively and growled at the hot body of the short man in front of him. _So hot._ He licked his lips and pounced on the uncovered torso, licking and tugging at the hairy and manly pectorals of his partner. Blaine gasped and groaned holding onto Sam's head while arching himself onto the other body. "Oh Fuck, Sam. Yeah..." he sighed. Driven completely animal by his hormones Sam went to attack on the abs of the hairy chest, sliding his tongue over the skin, and sending a rush of endorphins into Blaine's brain. The brunette tugged at the blonde hair and released needy moans of desperation while Sam enjoyed the feeling of skin under his lips. A rough hand pulling his hair took him on a spacial trip for less than a second as he screamed Blaine's name while being pulled down, to face moist skin and the waistband of Blaine's shorts. The shorter man bucked his hips against the big and sexy mouth of the one who was holding his underwear and shorts with his teeth and slowly rolling them down, smelling the poisoning scent of pubes just inches from him.

Once the pants and boxers were down, it took Sam to look up and meet Blaine's eyes, as if asking permission to make him reach the best orgasm of his life. Yet, that same look awoke Blaine from the state he had been in. He blinked at the blonde under him and at his manhood; once it downed on him, the arousal was gone and morphed into anger. Blaine pushed Sam off him with disgust in his face, slapping him in the face. The first pang of pain took Sam by surprise and when he looked up in confusion, Blaine kicked him in the chest, pushing him farther away. Before leaving, the hazel eyed boy put on his top and shot Sam a death sentencing glare.  
>"I hate you" he spat venomously.<br>Hurt, shock and confusion hit him the hardest while the other man took off. Both green and hazel had burnt with desire less than a minute ago and now hate blazed through the cloud-burst Sam suddenly felt had materialized over his head. He bit his lip in frustration.

_Why does all of this crap keep happening to me? I'm fucking tired.__  
><em>Before he could cry though, his phone beeped:

**Santana:** "Nice show Trouty. Oh, and 20 minutes left for you to be late for the Auditorium Loser Assembly. Xx.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, if I thought the last episode was hard, this one was really tough specially because when I found the right time to write, people kept talking around me and I couldn't focus on Madonna moaning in my headphones while a 90s electronic beat rang on the back. <strong>_Erotic, Erotic, Put your hands all over my body._** This time the title goes to the 53 year old who inspires my inner beast with songs like "Justify My Love" and "Erotica". If you like the chapter, thank her.**

**Also, your thoughts on "On My Way"? Shocking and esciting, right? I mean I'm still in psychedelia from all that went on in just one episode. Who else noticed how good Chord looked under that costume? *drools* **

**Oh and I'm sticking around, I'm not leaving, it may take weeks for me to update but I will try to do it in the middle of schoolwork. Oh and please please please, REVIEW! I've had a lot of alerts, but nobody has said whether they like this or not, I need to know please. In fact, if you review, it is going to boost my writer's inspiration and write more for you. I like how this is going, in my head at least.**

**Thanks for reading once again,**

**Lucio.**


End file.
